Time-interleaved arrays of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are useful in increasing the effective rate at which data are delivered by a ADC system. In a typical application of time-interleaved ADCs, the ADC clock pulse sequences are staggered in time, and the ADCs make analog-to-digital conversions in a round robin fashion, sweeping through N converters in the order 1, 2, . . . , N-1, N, 1, 2, . . . in a familiar manner. When N identical ADCs are interleaved in this manner, an analog-to-digital conversion system can be provided with a sample rate that is N times faster than the rate available for an individual ADC.
One problem presented with this architecture is that errors arise if the collective sampling times of the N ADCs are not uniformly spaced in time. It is not enough that the individual clock pulse sequences be substantially identical. It is also required that consecutive clock pulses, belonging to adjacent clock pulse sequences, be spaced apart by a uniform time interval. And, with uniformly spaced clock pulses, there may still be nonuniform sample spacing mismatches in the time delays within the ADCs from the clock signals or analog input signals to the internal sampling circuit. In order to reduce the errors due to nonuniform ADC sample time spacing from any of these sources to less than one-half the value of the least significant bit (LSB) when the input signal frequency is one-half the sample frequency, the timing inaccuracy of the effective internal sampling times inter se must be less than (.pi.2.sup.K).sup.-1 times the system sample period, where K is the number of bits of digitizer resolution. For example, for a 6-bit system, the timing inaccuracy must be less than 0.5 percent of the sample period. With a sample frequency of 4 GHz, this permitted timing inaccuracy is about 1.2 psec.
Although the staggered clock pulse sequences can be generated with logic circuits, the uncorrected timing accuracy for a 4 GHz system could easily be about 10 percent of the sample period, due to device mismatches in the logic circuits or ADCs. These timing errors, if they can be determined, can be corrected by inserting electronic components with variable time delay in the clock generation circuits and by tuning their time delays appropriately. Another problem encountered with an interleaved ADC system is mismatch in the gain or offset characteristics of the N ADCs. This mismatch reduces the signal-to-noise ratio of the ADC system, and thus the effective signal resolution. Gain and offset errors for low frequency input signals may be easily determined by applying two dc calibration signals to the ADC inputs. The ADC gain and offset adjustments may then be varied in a manual or automatic calibration procedure to eliminate these errors, a technique commonly practiced in the art.
For higher frequency input signals additional amplitude errors will occur if the ADC input bandwidths are not precisely matched. These errors can be eliminated or minimized, using a bandwidth adjustment to the ADC (such as a tunable filter), if such bandwidth errors can be determined.
Y. C. Jenq, in "Digital Spectra of Non-Uniformly Sampled Signals: Theories and Applications, Part III", I.E.E.E. Instr. and Meas. Technology Conference Proc., Apr. 25-27, 1988, pp. 208-212, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,105, discloses a sampling time offset estimation algorithm for detecting relative timing error for each of a plurality of N (.gtoreq.2) time-interleaved ADCs. Jenq uses a discrete Fourier transform to analyze the plurality of signals issuing from the N ADCs, and the actual sampling time offsets are determined by examining the magnitude of particular spectral components whose frequencies depend on the sampling frequency and upon a test input frequency. Amplitude errors in the Fourier output spectrum (due, for example, to use of a test frequency that is not exactly commensurate with the test interval, or to use of an Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) window function) will produce errors in the sampling time offset estimation. Producing a test frequency that is exactly commensurate with the test interval may require an expensive synthesized source to generate the test sine wave output. Furthermore, Jenq does not describe determination of the amplitude response of each of the N ADCs at the test frequency.
What is needed is a calibration technique for accurately determining the relative timing error of time-interleaved ADC signals in the absence of a precisely known input frequency which also allows determination of any amplitude errors due to bandwidth mismatch of the individual ADCs.